


Paris

by CelineN



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Inspiré par Divergence et Games of Thrones, M/M, Multi, Univers alternatif, Univers post-Apocalyptique, dystopie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/pseuds/CelineN
Summary: Univers Alternatif post-Apocalypse.Dans un Paris détruit après la Dernière Guerre, prisonnier entre ses murs, plusieurs groupes politiques, qui tiennent leurs arrondissements respectifs par la force, se livrent à une guerre sans merci pour prendre le pouvoir.





	1. 1. Emmanuel.

**Author's Note:**

> Attention ! 
> 
> Cette fiction, qui présente un clin d'oeil appuyé et assumé non seulement à la saga Divergence mais également à Games of Thrones, est une relecture plus violente et barbare de la campagne présidentielle. Elle prend place après la démission d'Emmanuel Macron du gouvernement. 
> 
> J'ai la violence assez facile dans mes écrits. Chez moi, les coups de couteau dans le dos on un petit côté réel.

Tenez, vous trouverez ici une carte avec le différents arrondissements de Paris. Vous aurez visuellement un aperçu de qui contrôle quoi : http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=418168cartearrondissementparisfactions.jpg

 

 

Assis face à un homme que les responsabilités avaient amaigri et usé, un homme qu'il ne parvenait plus à reconnaître, Manuel Valls, le Premier Conseiller du Président, se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de Paris, cette ville si belle qu'on avait eut le tort de croire éternelle.

Le métro qu'on avait partiellement reconstruit après la Grande Guerre, prit un peu de vitesse avant de gagner en altitude. Dans un crissement sinistre, il s'éleva au-dessus des habitations haussmanniennes qui portaient encore les stigmates des bombardements. Lorsqu'il passa sans s'arrêter à la station Oberkampft, le Président se tourna vers lui. Un sourire triste fendit la bonhomie de son visage.

\- Presque dix ans nous séparent, mon cher Manuel, remarqua-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, admit le Premier Ministre. Plus ou moins.

\- J'ai donc plus de souvenir que vous de la Grande Guerre. J'avais quelque chose comme quinze ans quand c'est arrivé. Vous m'auriez vu, rit-il en frappant du plat de la main son ventre malmené par les années, j'étais plutôt bel homme ! Mais ça, il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'en souvenir.

Manuel s'autorisa un sourire.

\- J'ai vu les émeutes et les massacres, avoua le Président. J'étais là quand c'est arrivé. J'ai entendu les bombes. Je me souviens encore de ma pauvre mère qui aujourd'hui doit être au côté de Dieu, qui, m'attrapant par les cheveux m'a jeta dans la cave lorsqu'elle a entendu les bombardiers arriver. Cette horreur, mon ami, elle a duré des jours et des jours. Et quand tout s'est arrêté, il ne restait plus rien du Paris que j'ai connu.

\- J'ai vu des photos, concéda Manuel. C'était magnifique.

\- Plus magnifique encore que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, soupira le Président Hollande en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Regardez ce qu'il reste de notre belle Tour Eiffel.

Machinalement, Manuel posa les yeux sur ce monument brisé, cette colonne de métal scindée en deux qui autrefois se dressait fièrement dans les airs. Depuis plus de cinquante ans étendue sur le sol, elle était le vestige vivant de toute l'horreur qu'avait vécu l'Europe en 1969.

La Grande Guerre, la Dernière Guerre, avait achevé ce vieux continent malade, et qui peinait difficilement à se relever de la chute des fascismes. Au meurtre de masse s'était succédé la Guerre Nucléaire entre la Russie et les États-Unis. Par malchance, l'Europe s'était trouvée au milieu de ce combat de titans, et avait payé très chère son ralliement à l'un ou d'autre de ces géants. La France avait été anéantie par la Russie en moins d'un mois. Il n'en restait plus rien, si ce n'était le traumatisme des explosions.

\- Vous vous imaginez ce qu'elle était, la France ? rêva le Président. Près de cinquante millions de citoyens qui vivaient _au-delà des Murs de Paris_!

\- Aujourd'hui c'est inimaginable.

\- Inimaginable, oui. Et pensez maintenant à tous ces hommes que la Ligue à envoyé à la mort dans le vain espoir de conquérir les terres au-dehors de Paris ? – Manuel approuva d'un signe de tête. Vous vous souvenez de ce carnage ? Tous ces pauvres gens qui sont fait assassinés inutilement ? C'est précisément pour éviter ce genre de velléité que j'ai décidé de fermer la ville. Et j'ai eu raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Loin des autres membres du Gouvernement, et surtout très loin de leurs concitoyens, le Président fendait l'armure. Il n'était plus cet homme du pouvoir que ses concitoyens avaient choisi voici cinq ans pour les défendre. Troublé par cette faiblesse soudaine, Manuel bafouilla un « Je pense que vous avez raison, Monsieur le Président » auquel personne n'était dupe.

\- Vous parlez au plus haut fonctionnaire de Paris. Si vous deviez dire la même chose à François, votre ami, que lui diriez-vous ?

Manuel fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa soudain, le menton haut, l'expression dure, les épaules redressées, en signe de force. Le Premier Ministre ne pouvait pas décemment laisser le Président sombrer dans une neurasthénie dangereuse.

\- Le Président et l'ami que je soutiens ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, tout comme je suis à la fois cet ami avec lequel vous buvez un verre de whisky certains soirs et le Premier Ministre. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait !

Les freins se firent entendre. Les trois hommes qui les accompagnaient dans cette visite officielle pour leur protection, leur firent signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le métro s'était arrêté arrêt République, sur les terres de la Garde.

\- Méfiez-vous, Monsieur le Président, murmura respectueusement Manuel en lui ouvrant la porte, vous n'êtes pas en terrain conquis, ici.

 

Le Président François Hollande ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un vague signe de tête. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'impressionnant dispositif de sécurité qui avait été mis en place pour préparer sa venue. Une escouade armée jusqu'aux dents, composait ce curieux comité d'accueil. Et au milieu de ces sinistres soldats rigides et imbéciles comme des guerriers marmoréens, un homme, que le Président devait bien dépasser d'une bonne tête et demi, vint le saluer avec tout le respect que l'on devait à sa fonction, d'autant plus qu'il avait un jour été à sa place et qu'il rêvait – tous le savait – de la reconquérir.

Cet homme, c'était l'ancien Président Nicolas Sarkozy. Et l'on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'agissait là d'un homme charismatique. Élégant dans un magnifique costume sombre sur lequel avait été épinglé d'une épée bleue, symbole de la Garde, Nicolas Sarkozy avait le visage fatigué par le pouvoir mais l’œil vif, d'un cyan magnifique.

La poignée de main qu'ils échangèrent fut brève. Les deux hommes, s'ils se respectaient, ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement. Ils ne faisaient pas parti du même monde.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Se moqua l'ancien Président.

\- Aussi bien que l'on pourrait aller au milieu de toutes ces armes, sourit le Président en désignant du coin de l’œil les forces de sécurité qui attendaient tout autour d'eux. Des soucis pour faire respecter la Loi dans vos quartiers ?

Dans le dos du Président, Manuel ne pu retenir un sourire. Si politiquement, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais réussi à réellement s'entendre, Manuel ne pouvait nier qu'il admirait son Président. Et notamment sa vivacité d'esprit. Cet homme, impopulaire au sein de la Ligue, et des quartiers qu'elle contrôlait, avait ainsi toujours conservé le respect et l'admiration des hommes qui travaillaient à ses côtés à maintenir un semblant de paix.

Un imperceptible mouvement d'épaule trahi Nicolas, visiblement agacé par la remarque.

\- Nous savons faire régner l'ordre chez nous, Monsieur le Président, siffla-t-il sans se départir d'un sourire factice. La Ligue n'a pas besoin d'imposer ses idées par la force des armes.

Nicolas Sarkozy, par ces quelques mots, rappelait au bon souvenir du Président et son Premier Consul, l'agitation qui, voici quelques mois, avait manqué de faire tomber le Gouvernement. Les citoyens de Paris s'étaient révoltés contre une politique de rationnement jugée bien trop sévère.

Il pouvait bien parler songeait Manuel en haussant un sourcil méprisant. Cette politique avait permis de juguler une famine qui se profilait. Certes, il avait fallu employer la force et réprimer violemment la révolte. Il y avait eut quelques émeutes, quelques dissidents qu'il avait fallut envoyer dans la Zone. Manuel se félicitait cependant du succès de l'opération. Ils avaient endigué une crise qui aurait pu être bien plus grave.

\- Venez, je vous en pris, sourit le Tribun, ravis de son petit effet. Vous verrez que la Garde sait recevoir. On parle assez mal le ventre vide.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Le déjeuner de réconciliation entre les tenants de la Ligue et de la Garde, qui devait sceller l'union des deux grandes puissance contre l'avancée belliqueuse de la Faction dans les quartiers Est de Paris, avait été interminable. Les négociations qui l'avait suivit d'autant plus.

La Garde, ce groupe puissant mais divisé, cette force politique et militaire qui reposait sur l'austérité et l'ordre, était tout simplement aux aboies. La Faction avait conquit les XIIe, XIIIe, XIXe et XXe arrondissement. La Garde, privée de terres agricoles, avait donc besoin de la Ligue pour être ravitaillé en denrées alimentaires. C'était précisément ce qu'ils étaient venu négocier.

Et ce n'était qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'une entente avait été scellée. Soulagé, le Premier Ministre salua d'une main ferme les dirigeants de ces quartiers ennemis, surpris au fond, par le ton cordial que ceux-ci avaient adopté.

\- Bon retour, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, sourit Nicolas Sarkozy en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci Monsieur le Président, salua Manuel, bien conscient que ce titre lui reviendrait à vie.

\- Et toutes nos amitiés à Emmanuel Macron, railla François Fillon en lui serrant la main à son tour.

Le Premier Ministre perdit son sourire de connivence. Coupant court aux salutations polies. Fou de rage, il se laissa tomber sur le même siège qu'il avait occupé quelques heures plus tôt, retenant à grand peine un cri de rage.

La simple évocation de son nom le faisait encore trembler d'effroi. À ses oreilles, résonnait encore le cri d'Emmanuel qui, tournant son visage vers lui, le suppliait alors de le sauver. Il se souvenait encore de ce sentiment de honte, de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait tandis que les forces de l'ordre emportaient Emmanuel loin de lui. De son humiliation lorsqu'il était littéralement tombé à genou devant le Premier Homme de Paris pour implorer sa clémence, et du sentiment de vide qui l'avait envahi lorsque ce dernier avait refuser de gracier son Ministre de l’Économie. Gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, cette douleur se rappelait à lui chaque jour.

Le Président s'installa face à lui quelques minutes plus tard. François Hollande l'observa un instant d'un œil critique, avant de relever ses lunettes.

Le train repartait. Direction le VIIIe arrondissement. Il leur fallait désormais retourner à l’Élysée.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda François Hollande.

\- Très bien, Monsieur le Président.

\- Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas, les raisons qui m'ont poussées à exiler Emmanuel au sein de la Zone ? _N'est-ce pas_?

Manuel n'était pas dupe. Ce ton là n'était pas celui d'un ami, mais bien d'un homme d’État. Et le Premier Ministre avait tout intérêt à consentir à sa remarque, sous peine, lui aussi, d'être exilé dans la Zone. Il laissa difficilement filer un « Oui, Monsieur le Président » qui eut l'air de le satisfaire.

\- Cette décision n'a pas été facile pour moi, vous savez, insista le Président, un peu radoucit. Il était aussi un ami. Et je sais bien que vous et Emmanuel…

\- Seul la sûreté de Paris m'importe, Monsieur le Président, trancha le Premier Ministre.

Et comme pour venir renforcer encore ces remords qui broyaient ses entrailles depuis ce jour-là, l'image terrorisée d'Emmanuel s'imposa à lui. Cet Emmanuel qu'il ne reverrait plus. On ne sortait pas de la Zone. On en revenait pas. C'était une prison à ciel ouvert, un ghetto qui ne possédait rien, ni eau courante, ni électricité, que l'on consentait à peine à ravitailler pour faire taire les quelques âmes trop charitables capable de s'émouvoir pour ces parias.

Il n'y avait pas de réduction de peine, ni de retour en arrière possible. C'était là que la société rejetait ses indésirables. Ainsi, une seule chose était certaine : mort ou vif, Emmanuel n'en sortirait jamais... 


	2. 2. Frondeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir. 
> 
> Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires chaleureux. Je me sens honorée, et en même temps terrifiée. Car je n'ai pas le droit de vous décevoir. Je vous propose un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous lui ferez aussi bon accueil. :)

 

 

L'esprit était une machinerie étonnante, capable de s'émouvoir d'un rien pour ne pas songer à l'essentielle, de se noyer dans un verre d'eau au lieu de se poser les bonnes questions. Pour s'éviter de réfléchir, Manuel se concentrait sur le cratère au beau milieu du grand parc de l’Élysée. Un obus était tombé là, voici des années, et personne n'avait songé à arranger cette maudite pelouse. L'herbe était venue recouvrir ce stigmate laissé par la Grande Guerre.

\- Vous vous rendez compte, mon ami ? Ils ont osé s'appeler les « Frondeurs » ! Les « Frondeurs ! » s'étrangla le Président assis à son bureau. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il aura fallut que je sois trahi par mon propre camp…

Lentement, Manuel se tourna vers François qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi dépassé par les événements. L'inflexible Premier Ministre le jaugea d'un œil sévère.

Il n'avait pas les épaules pour ce poste. Paris méritait un homme de poigne, un homme capable de la tenir quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

\- Que dois-je faire, à votre avis ?

Manuel haussa un sourcils. Ses mains, fort heureusement fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon de costume s'étaient crispées. S'il n'avait pas eu le respect de la fonction, ni assez d'amitié pour cet homme qui l'avait élevé au-dessus du commun, nul doute qu'il aurait écrasé ce poing fermé sur le visage rougeaud du Président.

Comment osait-il hésité ? Comment pouvait-il seulement _songer_ à ne pas punir ces « Frondeurs » qui s'opposaient ouvertement à lui tandis que voici cinq mois à peine, il avait jeté Emmanuel dans la Zone pour un tort bien moindre ? Comment pouvait-il baisser les armes devant ces traîtres qui s'étaient publiquement insurgé contre ses décisions avant de lui tourner le dos alors qu'il avait condamné Emmanuel pour avoir contesté son autorité dans le secret du palais présidentiel ? 

\- Vous êtes le seul qui puissiez prendre cette décision, soupira néanmoins le Premier Ministre comme on avale une couleuvre.

François Hollande approuva un signe de tête, avant de se redresser non sans un grognement. C'était qu'il vieillissait. Las, il lissa sa chemise avant de claudiquer jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur du bureau présidentiel. Jamais encore, cet homme n'avait autant porté son âge. Son corps était lourd, fatigué, son pas hésitant, son regard dans le vague, épuisé.

François observa un instant toutes ces reliques, ces œuvres inestimables parfaitement alignées sur les étagères. Non sans déférence, il prit un livre à la reliure de cuire rouge, avant de l'ouvrir, songeur.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est ceci, Manuel ?

\- Une première édition, Monsieur le Président ? tenta le Premier Ministre.

\- Non, sourit François en lui tendant l'ouvrage. C'est une œuvre n'a pas vraiment de titre. Et pas vraiment de fin non plus. Ici on l'appelle le _Journal de la V_ _e_ _République._ Vous avez dans les mains l'exemplaire de Jacques Chirac.

\- Les mémoires de l’Élysée, sourit Manuel en feuilletant précautionneusement le manuscrit.

Manuel lu distraitement quelques lignes brouillonnes, visiblement tracées à la hâte. Le Président Jacques Chirac n'avait jamais réellement été un homme de lettres. Plutôt un bon vivant, un homme respecté du peuple, qu'il arbore les couleurs de la Ligue ou de la Garde. Cet homme qui s'était élevé au-dessus de cette logique de quartiers et de milices, avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose de sympathique qui en avait le Président le plus aimé des Parisiens.

Aujourd'hui, la maladie avait amoindrie l'esprit de ce grand homme que la Garde exhibait tous les ans lors de leurs grandes processions, comme une vieille relique investie de pouvoirs divins. Les membres de la Garde venaient toucher les mains de l'ancien Président comme on vénère un saint… C'était à la fois sordide et immensément triste.

\- Que vais-je écrire, Manuel ? hésita François. Que vais-je laisser à la postérité ? Que j'ai expurgé la Ligue de tous ceux qui ne partageaient pas mes idées ? Non, souffla-t-il, soudain bien triste. Non. Je pense qu'il arrive un moment dans la vie d'un homme où il faut savoir pardonner.

\- Monsieur…

\- Je regrette profondément certains de mes choix, vous savez ? J'ai ôté du pain de la bouche des Parisiens, j'ai affamé les Insoumis et n'ai pas eu assez de courage pour m'opposer à la Faction. Et même vous, je vous ai fait souffrir. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais à Emmanuel.

Le cœur de Manuel manqua un battement. Pourquoi de tels mots, s'il ne pouvait revenir sur cette décision ? Si ce n'était pour le faire souffrir davantage ? Asseoir sa supériorité sur lui ? Par sadisme ? Ou maladresse ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, François, admit le Premier Ministre.

\- Voici mon propre journal, rit amèrement le Président. Lisez la dernière page, mon ami. Je n'ai pas la force de prononcer les mots qu'il faudrait.

Manuel s'exécuta, soudain fébrile. L'ouvrage, à moitié noirci d'une écriture ronde et lisible, devint soudain bien chaotique sur les dernières pages. Et finalement, la réponse apparue, tracées en grande capitales, un cri tracé à l'encre de Chine.

 

«  _Ils sont formel. C'est un cancer._ »

 

Cette révélation souffla Manuel, balayant sa colère et ses certitudes. Relevant lentement la tête vers François, il souffla un « Je suis désolé » imbécile. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'on pouvait dire à un homme qui se savait condamné.

\- Ils disent que ce sera rapide, lui apprit François. Au moins, je ne me verrai pas me dessécher comme une vieille pomme. C'est déjà ça !

François Hollande affichait la mine apaisée de ceux qui étaient délivrés de la mort, puisqu'elle était déjà là, au plus profond de lui. C'était ses poumons qui l'abandonnaient. Et _ça_ se généralisait. L'échéance était proche, et bientôt il aurait les réponses aux plus grandes questions de l'Humanité. Il n'était pas triste, bien au contraire. Il était même _soulagé._ Terrifié, certes, à l'idée de souffrir. Mais déjà plus vraiment là, l'esprit ailleurs, élevé…

\- Dois-je vraiment m'acharner jusqu'à ma mort ? Ne puis-je pas avoir un peu de compassion à l'aune de ma propre vie ?

Manuel ne su que répondre. De toute manière, la décision du Président était déjà prise.

\- Faites dire à Arnaud, Christiane, Benoît et ceux qui les suivent qu'ils sont libre de partir. S'ils veulent à ce point tenter l'aventure au-delà des Murs, qu'il le fasse. Je ne les empêcherai pas. Et s'ils y renoncent, alors ils seront libre de rester au sein de la Ligue, ou de partir. Les Insoumis les accepteront sans aucune doute.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Président.

\- Oh, et… – François hésita, rajustant ses lunettes, mal à l'aise – je vous remercie. Merci de m'avoir soutenu, jusqu'au bout, et ce malgré ce que j'ai pu vous faire….

Touché, Manuel s'autorisa un mince sourire.

\- Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir, Monsieur le Président.

Après quoi, il s'effaça, disparaissant de ce bureau qui avait déjà tout d'une chambre mortuaire. Lorsque le battant se fut refermé sur cet homme en sursis, Manuel expira lentement, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, et de fermer les yeux, amer.

Son esprit vagabonda vers un homme plus jeune d'une vingtaine d'année. Vers cette tête de premier de la classe, ce sourire insolent, cette jeunesse fougueuse, cette séduction de tous les instants qui avait fini par le saisir, lui, irascible homme d’État que rien ne pouvait ébranler.

\- Emmanuel, gémit-il avant de passer une main sur son visage.

Une profonde tristesse le saisit tandis qu'il revoyait son sourire doux et son regard tendre au matin, sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes ou gémir son prénom, ce menton haut et fier, ces cheveux blonds qu'il s'était amusé à désordonné pour priser la rigueur de sa stature politique.

« Que deviens-tu ? Se demandait-il tous les jours. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu penses encore à moi ? »

Des questions, le croyait-il, à jamais sans réponses.

 

 

*

 

 

Benoît Hamon s'autorisa un large sourire, avant de plier avec précaution ce petit morceau de papier qu'un émissaire de l’Élysée venait de lui faire porter. Promu par hasard au rang de « chef des Frondeurs », lui qui avait simplement été le premier à claquer la porte, il se sentait fébrile et hésitant.

François Hollande les autorisait à quitter Paris. C'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Et c'avait tout d'un cadeau du Ciel.

Il expira lentement, avant de sauter sur ses deux pieds. Radieux, il observa les Parisiens qui s'affairaient au beau milieu des Tuileries.

Un jour, ce jardin avait été celui des Rois. Benoît qui avait toujours eu à cœur de cultiver son esprit, s'était toujours plus à imaginer Marie de Médicis se promenant au milieu d'allées fleuries, entourées de courtisanes et d'intrigants italiens. Curieusement, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas, depuis qu'il était entré au Gouvernement, à se l'imaginer autrement que sous les traits de Christiane Taubira. Cette femme, qui était aussi son amie, était une femme de poigne, très certainement comme l'avait été la Régente.

Aujourd'hui, les Tuileries servaient de potager géant pour les quartiers contrôlés par la Ligue. Les Parisiens s'y retrouvaient le dimanche pour arroser leurs légumes et autres plantes aromatiques. Vivant complètement en autarcie, la ville de Paris avait fais durant toutes ces années « contre-mauvaise fortune bon cœur » comme on dit. Éventrée mais toujours là, elle était fidèle à sa devise : _fluctuat nec mergitur._

Il quitta d'un pas léger l'immense jardin public avant de s'engouffrer dans la grande bouche du métro. Sombre, puant, mal éclairé, grinçant… ce train souterrain que personne n'entretenait vraiment, faute de moyens, avait tout l'air d'un avant goût de l'enfer. Il sauta dans le premier wagon venu, direction Ségur.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de ce vieil escalier. Il ouvrait d'un coup d'épaule la porte de ce petit appartement que les Frondeurs avaient investi après avoir quitté avec perte et fracas le Gouvernement, bien conscient qu'ils risquaient d'être arrêtés et emportés dans la Zone s'ils ne se cachaient pas.

Il trouva ses condisciples dans la petite cuisine, la mine grave. Trop enthousiaste à l'idée de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il brandit la missive qu'on lui avait fait parvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrement ? Souriez ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles !

\- Ben, hésita Christiane en repoussant la tasse de thé qu'elle avait laissé refroidir devant elle.

\- Il a _abdiqué_! S'exclama Benoît, sourd au malaise grandissant de ses acolytes. On va partir ! On va quitter les Murs ! On va aller à l'extérieur ! On ne sera pas punis pour ça ! Il nous a donné sa _bénédiction_! C'est ce qu'on voulait, non ?!

Sa joie contrastait furieusement avec le sinistre de cette cuisine. Ni Aurélie Filippetti, ni Christiane Taubira n'osaient l'interrompre. Ce fut finalement son vieil ami Arnaud Montebourg qui se résigna à lui apprendre l'affreuse nouvelle.

\- Ben', l'arrêta-t-il d'une voix dure. Il s'est passé quelque chose…

\- Quelque chose ? Répéta Benoît sans comprendre. Mais quoi ?

Ce fut à ce moment là seulement, qu'il remarqua l'absence de deux personnes pourtant chers à son cœur. Réprimant un tremblement, il osa d'une voix blanche :

\- Où est Dominique. Où… _où est Cécile_?

Le silence qui suivit cette question fut plus éloquent encore qu'une véritable réponse. Il sentit ses jambes se mettre en mouvement sans que sa tête ne leur en donne l'ordre. Arnaud essaya bien de l'arrêter, le retenant vainement par le bras, soufflant un « Ben, non ! » que son ami n'entendit pas.

Benoît traversa le petit appartement le souffle court, avant d'ouvrir d'un geste brusque la porte de l'une des petites chambres.

Cécile Duflot, sa fiancée, cette élégante et sublime amie vive d'esprit et grande par le cœur, reposait sur le lit, immobile, marmoréenne.

Benoît se laissa tomber à son chevet. Il sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues mal rasées sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir. Doucement, il se saisit d'une de ses mains. Elle était glacée.

\- Non, gémit-il. Cécile. Non.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns, ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Son corps agité de spasme ressentait ce que son cerveau se refusait d'admettre. Cette femme qu'il avait tendrement aimée n'était plus de ce monde.

Cette femme avait été sa raison de vivre. Cécile avait été celle qui avait révélé ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Elle l'avait aimé malgré ses maladresses, malgré ses bons mots qui tombaient à plat, malgré ses hésitations, ses complexes, ses remords, ses incertitudes, son romantisme ridicule et ses idées utopistes. Elle avait accepté de croire en ses rêves de liberté au-delà des Murs, de ce monde que l'on pouvait reconquérir, de cette France que l'on pourrait redécouvrir, malgré les bombes qui avaient tout détruit, malgré les pillages, malgré la peur. Il y avait un monde dehors qui n'attendait que lui et elle. Où ils pourraient se réinventer.

Cécile avait fait de lui un homme bien. Et il venait de la perdre, sans vraiment comprendre.

Benoît enfoui son visage dans la couverture qui dissimulait le corps sans vie de Cécile. Durant un temps qui lui sembla duré une éternité, il se répandit en longues plaintes et sanglots étranglés, cherchant vainement la chaleur chez cette âme sœur qu'il ne l'écouterait plus, et auprès de laquelle il ne trouverait plus de réconfort. 

\- Ben, hésita Christiane en entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

On disait de Christiane qu'elle était sans cœur, qu'elle était dure et impitoyable. Et elle l'était, par nécessité. La politique, surtout en ces temps troublés, n'étaient pas faite pour les êtres bons et gentils. Mais elle n'était pas dépourvue de compassion. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami souffrir sans rien faire pour lui, quand bien même elle avait conscience que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne pourrait apaiser son cœur meurtri. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Benoît d'une voix blanche.

\- Nous ne savons pas, avoua Aurélie sur le seuil en tenant fermement le bras d'Arnaud, non mari. On a entendu les coups de feu. C'était lâche. Une mort qu'ils n'ont même vue venir. On a tiré dans leur dos... 

Benoît réprima violemment un sanglot, avant d'exorciser sa douleur en poussant un cri venu du plus profond de son âme blessée. Un hurlement qu'on avait certainement du entendre jusqu'à l’Élysée. Benoît n'avait pas de doute quant à l'identité de l'assassin, à tout le moins du commanditaire.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable d'une telle ignominie. Un homme qui avait intérêt à les faire taire…

Il baisa avec déférence le front de sa bien-aimée, avant de bousculer Aurélie qui tenta vainement de le retenir. Du coin de l’œil, il vit le corps inerte de Dominique Jadot, allongé dans le lit de la chambre voisine. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

\- J'aurai sa peau, assura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche rageur. J'aurai sa peau même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire !

\- Calme-toi, hésita Arnaud en le prenant par les épaules. On ne sait pas qui a fait ça ! Si ça se trouve, Hollande…

\- MAIS ÇA NE PEUT ÊTRE QUE LUI, ARNAUD ! s'emporta Benoît, fou de rage. J'AURAI SA PEAU, TU M'ENTENDS ?! J'AURAI SA PEAU ! ET A COMMENCER PAR CETTE DE SON SOUS-FIFRE ! JE LES TUERAI TOUS LES DEUX DE MES MAINS ?!

Il y eut trois morts ce jour-là. Dominique Jadot. Cécile Duflot. Et la belle âme qu'avait été Benoît Hamon.

Le chagrin avait eut raison de cet homme-là.


	3. La Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à toutes et à tous. J'espère que le fait de savoir... l'autre... au second tour ne vous a pas trop déprimé(e)s. Pour ma part, quand bien même je m'y attendais, ça m'a tout de même carrément foutu les boules. Alors j'ai écris pour exorciser.   
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Le bon... comme le mauvais qui me permettra de progresser.

\- Alors c'est confirmé ?

\- Tout à fait, sourit François Fillon en croisant les jambes pour être plus à l'aise. Valérie me l'a confirmé. Il est mourant.

Quatre mois après la fronde d'une partie de la Ligue, le triste destin du Président de Paris n'était plus qu'un secret de Polichinelle. François Hollande était en train de s'éteindre à petit feu. Et peut-être même allait-il disparaître avant la fin officielle de son mandat qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de l'année prochaine. Au sein de ce bel hôtel particulier en plein cœur de la Place des Vosges, les élites de la Garde avaient décidé de la tenue d'une réunion secrète.

L'affaire était de la plus haute importance. Qui tenait l’Élysée tenait toute la ville. Et la Garde était prête à reprendre le pouvoir à la Ligue. François Hollande, ils étaient formels, avait été le pire dirigeant de la Ville depuis le chaos de la Dernière Guerre.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'élections, réfléchit Alain Juppé en se servant une nouvelle tasse de café. Il ne faut pas qu'il y en ai ! Surtout si l'on ne veut pas que la Ville tombe dans les mains de la Faction.

\- Ils ont de plus en plus de sympathisant, remarqua à juste titre Nathalie Kosciusko-Morizet.

\- Alors c'est à nous de reprendre l'ascendant sur cette vieille folle, son père et sa nièce, siffla Nicolas Sarkozy.

L'atmosphère, au cœur de ce petit salon bourgeois, était électrique. Tous sentaient qu'ils étaient à un tournant de l'histoire, et entendaient en profiter.

Ils étaient prêt. Depuis le jour où le peuple de Paris avait chassé la Garde par la voix des urnes, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : reprendre ce qu'ils estimaient leur revenir de droit.

\- Vous songez à un coup d’État ? hésita Bruno Lemaire. À jeter toutes nos forces contre la Ligue ? C'est un calcul risqué…

\- Risqué mais qui pourrait être payant, réfléchit Nicolas. C'est peut-être même notre meilleure chance. Ils nous tiennent depuis trop longtemps, ils nous étranglent, ils nous pressent contre la Faction et sans moyen de subsistance. Ce sont eux qui possèdent les terres cultivables. Nous on se contentent des jardins publics. Les gens ont _faim._ Ils sont prêt à tout.

\- La Ligue est divisée, approuva Alain en se frottant le menton. Ils seront incapable de mobiliser leurs troupes. Et puis… personne n'acceptera de suivre un moribond, ni son Premier Ministre. Il n'a jamais été aussi impopulaire…

\- Tout les Premiers Ministres ont toujours été impopulaire ! railla Nicolas.

François ne répondit pas à la provocation. L'Ancien Président avait toujours été ainsi : adepte du bon mot, rageur, mordant… Dans ces moments là, il fallait ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, ne pas écouter et surtout ne pas répondre. À ce jeu-là, Nicolas était plus fort qu'eux tous réunis.

\- Alors c'est acté, sourit Alain en sortant d'une poche intérieur un paquet de cigarette. Nous attaquerons la Ligue. Et nous reprendrons la ville.

Tous dans ce petit salon surchargé de décorations baroques approuvèrent, avant d'évoquer les affaires courantes pour lesquels ils avaient été élus. Ils débâtèrent âprement des questions de ravitaillement, de sécurité, et de contrôle des naissances. La Garde, connue pour son autoritarisme, avait décrété que chaque foyer ne pourrait avoir plus de deux enfants, sous peine de voir leurs rations diminuées. Et lorsque le peuple grondait, il leur suffisait de détourner l'attention en accusant la Ligue d'avoir capté toutes les ressources…

Et _quid_ des contestataires chez lesquels ils organisaient des expéditions punitives, ou qu'ils enfermaient dans la Zone sans aucune forme de pitié, en priant pour qu'ils n'en sortent jamais, pour qu'ils y crèvent de la faim, de la gale, ou du typhus, ou qu'ils soient tués par de véritables criminels…

… toutes les questions n'empêchaient pas leurs esprits de tourner à plein régime. Ils étaient d'accord pour se battre contre leurs ennemis héréditaires, certes…

… mais _qui_ serait à la tête du mouvement ?

 

 

*

 

 

De la Zone, on en disait beaucoup de choses. Que c'était un ghetto, une prison à ciel ouvert pour les criminels et les délinquants, qu'on y mourrait vite, et mal, qu'on n'en sortait jamais, qu'il n'y avait pas de pardon pour ceux qui y étaient condamnés.

Emmanuel Macron avait compris que les Parisiens se trompaient lourdement. La réalité était encore _pire._ C'était une ville dans la Ville, des murs entre les Murs, où il n'y avait ni justice, ni lois, ni ordre, ni rien… Un quartier sauvage, le plus touché par les bombardements de la Dernière Guerre, que personne n'avait reconstruit, et sur les décombres desquels les prisonniers, ceux qui s'étaient surnommés les « Zonards » essayaient de survivre.

Oui, on y mourrait facilement. Et de tout. De maladie. De fatigue. De faim. De coup habillement asséné à l'arrière du crâne pour vous voler le peu que vous possédez. D'une balle en pleine tête si l'on osait s'approcher d'un peu trop prêt de l'enceinte savamment gardés par des miradors et des gardiens trop zélés.

\- T'en as vu combien ? demanda l'ancien Ministre.

\- Douze pour l'instant, répondit Martin Weill en scrutant attentivement les allées et venues des forces de l'ordre qui arpentaient les hauteurs de leur prison, armes à la main.

\- Et ils changent de tour de garde vers onze heure, réfléchi Emmanuel.

D'un geste las, il se gratta la barbe. Qu'il était loin le jeune homme propre sur lui, bien sous tous rapports, qui avait franchi les portes de l’Élysée pour la première fois. Ses cheveux blonds autrefois savamment peignés étaient désormais bien long, et son regard fatigué. Ses vêtements, les mêmes qu'il portait lorsqu'il avait été arrêté, étaient devenu trop grand pour lui qui avait perdu une dizaine de kilos. Il avait tout d'un cadavre ambulant, mais toujours là, toujours debout, toujours en marche…

\- Sans compter ceux qui doivent garder le _no man's land_ entre nous et le reste de la Ville.

Emmanuel approuva d'un signe de tête avant de noter les informations dans le petit carnet qu'il avait dégoté dans un appartement laissé à l'abandon et investi depuis plusieurs années par Laurence Haïm, une femme formidable au demeurant.

Cette femme au visage fatigué, aux cheveux sévèrement retenus en arrière par un chignon, l'avait curieusement prit sous son aile à son arrivée dans la Zone. Cette femme qui avait tout perdu, voyait sans doute en lui quelque chose de ses enfants. Elle l'avait emmené immédiatement dans sa « tanière » comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour survivre dans la Zone. Ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter… ceux en qui l'on pouvait avoir confiance… et surtout comment se procurer de la nourriture.

Car il était bien là le nerf de la guerre ! Les Parisiens qui faisaient déjà la queue durant de longues heures pour se procurer de la farine, des œufs, quelques légumes et une fois par semaine une pièce de viande ou de poisson, n'allaient certainement pas nourrir des renégats dont ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler. Acte ultime de générosité, le Gouvernement leur concédait une fois par semaine quelques sacs de riz et de farine. Pour le reste, ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller, comptant très certainement sur une famine ou une épidémie pour se débarrasser définitivement de ces fauteurs de trouble.

Et pourtant… les Zonards survivaient. Ils refusaient de mourir. Ils s'étaient même organisé en une micro-société autonome et solidaire. Ils s'acharnaient à vivre, alors même qu'on faisait tout pour qu'ils n'y parviennent pas, leur arrachant jusqu'à leur dignité.

\- C'est impossible, soupira Martin en fusillant du regard un mirador dont la silhouette massive apparaissait plus terrifiante encore dans la grisaille de cette fin d'automne.

\- Non, sourit Emmanuel en posant sur lui un regard cyan d'une grande douceur. Tu te trompes. Ça n'est pas impossible. « Improbable » peut-être, mais je veux croire aux capacités de ceux qui osent.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Gavroche ! rétorqua Martin.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Il faut prendre un risque mesuré, et bien calculer notre coup. Mais une fois que nous serrons à nouveau dans la Ville, rien ne nous arrêtera. Je crois que tu sous-estime le nombre de gens qui pensent comme toi et moi : les Parisiens ne veulent plus de la Ligue, ni de la Garde. Ils veulent autre chose… Si on leur donne ne serait-ce qu'un infime espoir d'un parvenir, ils rallieront notre cause sans hésiter.

\- Si tu le dis, maugréa Martin en haussant les épaules.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, soupira Emmanuel. Tu dois être affamé. Tu es resté là toute la journée sans rien manger…

\- Pas vraiment, mentit le jeune homme.

Emmanuel haussa un sourcil, avant d'accordé à Martin un large sourire. « Certain ? » insista-t-il. « Ne joue pas les caïds. Je sais que tu es affamé. Et si ça peut te rassurer tu n'es pas le seul. »

Et il su que Martin avait capitulé lorsqu'il se redressa pour lui emboîter le pas.

\- C'est un peu insultant pour cette pauvre Laurence, sourit Emmanuel à belles dents tandis qu'il descendait d'un pas léger l'escalier de service qui les avaient mené sur le toit de ce qui avait été un très bel immeuble haussmannien. Elle te dégoûte tant que ça sa cuisine ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu aimes son riz bouilli ?

Emmanuel Macron était arrivé avec peu, mais on ne lui avait pas prit l'essentiel : sa séduction. C'était un rhéteur habile, capable, d'une voix douce et d'un regard brûlant, de déclamer une série d'absurdité sans queue ni tête tout en vous faisant croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une pièce de Shakespeare. Il pouvait affirmer avec aplomb que « l'eau ça mouille », et vous donner l'impression d'avoir entendu une indicible vérité.

Son charme naturel s'était finalement assez bien accommodé de ses traits tirés et de sa barbe brunâtre. S'alliant au bon moment aux bonnes personnes, Emmanuel avait réussi à devenir un « Zonard qui compte » et ce en très peu de temps.

Il avait très vite compris à qui il avait à faire. Certes, quelques criminels. Mais surtout des opposants politiques et des contestataires malavisés. Des gens, en somme, qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose : briser les liens qui les retenaient silencieux au milieu de ces décombres. S'adaptant formidablement bien à ces conditions difficiles, Emmanuel, et notamment grâce à Laurence, avait réussi en quelques semaines à attirer la sympathie des chefs de bandes et autres Zonards influents. Et distillé une idée sournoise et dangereuse.

La vengeance.

Car Emmanuel ne rêvait que de cela. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, chaque fois qu'il avalait une cuillerée de riz trop cuit, chaque fois qu'il arpentaient les rues de ce Xe arrondissement fantôme, il ruminait sa haine et sa colère envers le Président Hollande. Et envers Manuel, qu'il aimait pourtant – et qu'il aimait encore – plus que sa propre vie, pour lequel il aurait été prêt à tout, et dans les bras duquel il s'était abandonné, lui cédant sa volonté avec volupté. Manuel qui lui avait lancé ce regard de pitié qui le hantait, ces yeux qui s'excusaient de l'abandonner à son sort.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour le voir à ses pieds, humilié, descendu de ce fichu piédestal sur lequel François l'avait installé, le supplier de lui pardonner, et le toiser avec morgue, lui refuser ce pardon, et l'abandonner à son tours pour lui faire ressentir un centième de ce qu'il avait traversé !

\- Franchement j'en ai marre, avait-il lâché un soir de conseil improvisé devant une assistance médusée. Combien de temps on va se laisser faire ? Combien de temps on va attendre que la mort nous emporte ? On va réellement dépendre toute notre vie de leur bon vouloir ? Où on va finir par se mettre en marche, et leur botter le train ?

L'idée avait fait son chemin. Elle avait séduit. À commencé par Laurence et l'intrépide Martin Weill qui avait eu pour seul tort d'écrire un pamphlet contre Hollande dans une petite presse clandestine. Et bien d'autres encore qui tournaient désormais leurs regards affamés vers l'extérieur et reprenaient la formule creuse d'Emmanuel. « En marche ! »

Cette perspective arracha un sourire à l'ancien Ministre. François avait commis une terrible erreur en l'enfermant dans la Zone en pensant se débarrasser de lui. Emmanuel Macron était comme les loups qui, acculés, n'en devenaient que plus dangereux.

  


 

*

 

 

L'appartement était modeste. Confortable, certes, mais modeste. François Fillon n'était pas l'homme le plus riche de Paris. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l’opulence dans laquelle vivait les Sarkozy pour se rendre compte du fossé qui les séparaient.

Entendons-nous bien. Les Fillon n'étaient pas malheureux, loin de là. François savait mener sa barque et naviguer en eaux troubles. Contrairement à la plupart de ses concitoyens, François avait de la viande chaque soir à sa table.

Ils ne manquaient de rien. Mais aux yeux de Pénélope, son épouse, ce n'était pas encore assez.

Des deux, c'était elle qui tenait la maison d'une poigne de fer dissimulé dans un délicat gant de velours. Pénélope était de ces femmes qui avait cédé au patriarcat pour mieux s'en déjouer. Cette femme aux cheveux grisés par le temps et aux traits durs, savait murmurer à l'oreille de son mari pour mieux le manipuler, et l'emmener là où elle voulait qu'ils aillent.

Elle pensait. Il exécutait. Leur famille avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Pourquoi changer ?

\- Ils vont s'entre-dévorer comme des loups affamés, affirma François au dîner. C'est évident. Nicolas à les dents longues, tu sais ? Il voudra à tout prix retrouver la place qui a été la sienne.

\- Et toi la tienne ? Releva Pénélope. Tu veux redevenir le Premier Ministre que tu as été ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas laissé un si mauvais souvenir à mes concitoyens, n'est-ce pas ?

Pénélope haussa un sourcil, avant reposer délicatement ses couverts. Digne et élégante en toute circonstance, elle ne laissait jamais rien paraître de ses émotions. Du moins, lorsque ceux-ci ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité en société.

Aussi, ne laissa-t-elle rien transparaître de sa déception à son imbécile de mari et son peu d'ambition. Elle porta au contraire délicatement sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres naturellement pincées, choisissant avec soin chacun de ses mots.

\- En effet, admit-elle. Tu n'as pas laissé un mauvais souvenir à nos concitoyens. La Garde reconnaît en toi un modèle d'honnêteté et de vertu… par comme Nicolas.

\- Il a ses chances, contra François. Je me rallies à temps…

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr de voir te rallier à lui ? Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a pas une meilleure option ?

François reposa à son tour sa fourchette, contemplant sa femme d'un œil curieux.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de prendre le pouvoir ? De devenir le Tribun de la Garde ?

\- Tu pourrais même être tellement plus…

Soudain féline, elle se redressa avec une lenteur calculée. D'un pas souple et sensuel, elle s'approcha de son époux avant de se glisser dans son dos. Deux mains parfaitement manucurées se posèrent sur ses larges épaules.

Pénélope savait jouer sur les deux tableaux. Elle était tout à la fois la séductrice, et la parfaite épouse, chatte et grenouille de bénitier quand il le fallait.

\- … tu pourrais être le nouveau maître de Paris, mon amour, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Tu pourrais être tellement plus...  

 


	4. Crépuscule sur François Hollande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On m'en a fait remarque dans un commentaire : le système politique de mon uchronie est, il est vrai, assez mal expliqué. Voici une petite mise au point en espérant que cela soit plus clair. (si ça ne l'est toujours pas, ou si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas je prends toutes les remarques en note !) 
> 
> Chaque ensemble de quartier est contrôlé par une force/un clan [Insoumis, Ligue, Garde, Faction] qui a autorité dessus. Mais la ville est gouvernée par un clan à travers un représentant – le Président qui siège à l’Élysée – à travers le suffrage universel direct pour une durée de cinq ans. Celui-ci donne une orientation générale que se doivent de suivre, normalement, les clans. 
> 
> Une stricte séparation est faite en théorie entre l'intérêt de la Ville et celui des clans. Le Président n'a cependant qu'un pouvoir assez limité. Dans la réalité des faits, il ne s'occupe de la sécurité interne, de protéger les remparts des attaques extérieures, des questions de vivres et de logements. Cette place est surtout l'occasion pou un clan de conforter son pouvoir et son autorité.

Ce matin là, il faisait très froid. Il n'était que six heures, et Bruno Le Maire grogna un instant avant de resserrer l'écharpe qu'il avait précieusement enroulé autour de son coup délicat. Son visage aviaire et ahuri observa un instant le ridicule marché qu'ils se devaient de visiter, avant de maugréer de nouveau.

\- On est obligé de faire ça ? S'agaça-t-il.

\- C'est aussi notre rôle, Bruno, soupira François Baroin. Il faut montrer que la Garde est unie…

\- Unie derrière Nicolas, siffla le grand Bruno en vérifiant d'une main distraite si sa tignasse immaculée était correctement peignée. Tu parles… Qui a décidé qu'il était le leader naturel de la Garde ? Parce qu'il a déjà été Président ?

François Baroin ricana, avant de saluer d'un geste très théâtrale une citoyenne qui l'avait reconnu.

\- Tu t'opposerais à Nicolas ? _Toi_?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? releva Bruno. Après tout, j'ai travaillé à…

\- Ne rêve pas, mon pauvre, le coupa François en accélérant le pas. Il te crucifierait sur place.

\- Allons, arrête un peu ! siffla Bruno en affichant une expression dédaigneuse. Je sais que tu es un de ses fidèles mais... reconnait qu'aujourd'hui il n'a plus vraiment la cote ! Il  _a été_. Il n'est plus. 

François Baroin leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Il est loin d'avoir abattu sa dernière carte. Tes rêves te dépasses. Tu ferais mieux de revenir sur Terre. 

Bruno se pinça les lèvres, avant de contempler avec morgue ce bellâtre aux cheveux longs, ce modèle qui distribuait des sourires comme les mères de famille distribuaient des friandises aux enfants des rues la veille de Noël. De nombreux parisiens, très matinaux, – trop, au goût de Bruno – vinrent à leur rencontre, posant inlassablement les mêmes questions auxquels les deux représentants de la Garde répondaient de la même façon.

\- Ils gagnent encore du terrain à l'Est ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire contre la Faction ?!

\- Des gens ont disparus ! On a encore remonté quatre corps de la Seine !

\- La Garde vous protégera comme elle l'a toujours fait, rassurait François en serrant les mains qu'on lui tendait. Nous ferons tout pour contrer la Faction !

\- On a faim ! Il n'y a plus rien à manger !

\- Il faut arrêter de négocier avec la Ligue ! Il faut attaquer maintenant ! Il faut se battre !

Bruno sourit malgré lui. La campagne d'affichage à travers leurs arrondissements avait porté ses fruits. Assez facilement, le Haut Conseil de la Garde avait réussi à détourner la colère de ses administrés vers la Ligue, et non vers leur propre incapacité à régler les trop nombreux problèmes qui étranglaient Paris.

Le peuple Parisien se fichait de savoir si ce qui était écrit dans ses journaux était la vérité, ou un mensonge. Tant que cela lui plaisait. Le peuple aimait qu'on lui parle de complot, de malversations, de danger et qu'on lui prophétise un avenir sombre, qu'on pointe du doigt tout ce qui pourrait être un travers pour calomnier quelqu'un. C'était un art que Nicolas Sarkozy et Alain Juppé maîtrisaient sur le bout des doigts. D'ailleurs, c'était eux qui, ressemblant les rares journalistes autorisés sur leur territoire, avaient mené la conférence de presse.

Hollande y avait été dépeint comme un souffreteux sénile, et ses Ministres comme des vautours qui s'impatientaient devant cette charogne qui ne voulait pas mourir, mais surtout comme des tortionnaires qui profitaient de la situation pour affamer davantage leurs ennemis héréditaires, cette Garde qu'ils voulaient éliminer.

On leur avait prédit une mort certaine. Des élections truquées. On leur avait assuré que la Ligue refuserait de se plier à la voix des urnes, qu'elle s'accrocherait jusqu'au bout à son pouvoir vacillant, qu'il n'y avait, en somme, déjà plus de démocratie. Et là où on opprimait la liberté, il fallait la conquérir par la force des armes.

Le peuple de la Garde avait gobé ces mensonges. Comme toujours. C'était au fond si simple… et ça leur laissait du temps pour préparer l'offensive.

Encore fallait-il qu'Hollande finisse par mourir ! C'était qu'il s'accrochait à la vie, le bougre !

Le peuple de Paris avait encore, malgré tout, le respect de la fonction. Ils ne s'attaqueraient jamais au Président. Quant à ses Ministres, rien n'était moins sûr…

Pour un peu, Bruno Le Maire aurait presque de la peine pour Manuel Valls, Jean-Marc Ayraud ou Najat Vallaud Belkacem. Si tout se passait comme prévu… ils finiraient tous pendus Place de la République sous les hués des Parisiens.

Lorsque François et Bruno s'engouffrèrent dans le marché couvert, ils n'eurent aucun mal à repérer Nicolas. Au milieu d'une foule d'admirateurs extatiques qui touchaient son illustre personne comme s'ils avaient à faire au Messie, ils l'applaudissaient, le congratulaient, et clamaient son nom.

François ricana.

\- Pas le candidat légitime, hein ? Railla-t-il.

  


*

  


L'euphorie de la Garde n'atteignit pas l’Élysée. Plongé dans une ambiance mortuaire, rien ne semblait pouvoir illuminer ce Palais, pas même l'aurore qui se levait à peine.

En trois mois à peine, François Hollande était devenu un autre homme. Les médecins n'avaient pas mentit. Le cancer qui rongeait le Premier Magistrat de Paris était foudroyant. Son état s'était très vite détérioré, et bien sûr, aucune médication ne pouvait endiguer ce mal terrible.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la Dernière Guerre, peut-être que la médecine aurait progressé. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui l'on pourrait guérir cette mystérieuse maladie, et toutes les autres épidémies qui décimaient la population à intervalles régulières. Peut-être que si la préoccupation principale n'était pas de manger et se protéger des attaques extérieures, la Science aurait fait d'énormes progrès.

Le Feu Nucléaire avait laissé derrière lui un monde imbécile, un monde agraire et terrifié, un Paris qui se félicitait d'avoir recouvré l'eau courante et l'électricité pour tous.

François Hollande se surprenait parfois à rêver à ce monde merveilleux qui semblait, au lendemain de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale, leur ouvrir les portes ; à cette abondance de produits dans les magasins, à ces belles voitures américaines qui filaient sur les routes et battaient la campagne, à ces foyers équipés d'une machine à laver, d'un réfrigérateur et même d'un téléviseur, à cette consommation de masse qui promettaient à chacun des jours radieux.

Au lieu de cela, il lui semblait que la France avait fait un bon d'une centaine d'années en arrière. Cette pensée l'attrista profondément.

Les souvenirs étaient parfois une malédiction. Difficile d'accepter le Purgatoire quant on avait goûté, même le temps de l'enfance, au Paradis. La plupart de ses ministres, eux, étaient trop jeunes, et ne connaissait que cette réalité, et s'en contentaient.

Ils avaient de la chance.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, Monsieur, s'inquiétait une voix rocailleuse dans son dos.

\- Vous devriez en faire autant, Manuel, sourit le Président en se tournant vers son Premier Ministre.

Manuel Valls semblait épuisé. Ses traits, naturellement très durs, à l'espagnol, étaient plus tirés que d'ordinaire. Et que dire de ces cernes qui creusaient ses orbites et donnaient à son regard un aspect plus sinistre encore.

\- Je vais finir par vous tuer à la tâche, se désola le Président. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à cumuler deux postes à la fois. Vous avez dormi quoi ? Une heure ?

\- Je vous en pries, Monsieur, retournez vous allonger. Je vais faire appeler…

\- Ah ! s'agaça le Président. Arrêtez d'essayer de me ménager ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vois ai engagé, Manuel, vous le savez ! Et arrêtez de jouer les naïfs ! Je suis _mourant_! Toute la morphine qu'on m'injecte dans le sang n'y changera rien !

François expira lentement avant d'ouvrir d'un geste vif la porte-fenêtre qui donnait, de son bureau, au grand balcon surplombant le jardin de l’Élysée. Manuel l'y suivit, non sans pester contre le froid.

\- Manuel, hésita le Président, nous sommes amis avant d'être des hommes d’État. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je vous considère. Vous avez toujours été un précieux soutient pour moi.

\- Vous l'avez été aussi, François.

\- Non, sourit le malade en s'appuyant sur la balustrade. Non j'ai été le pire ami que vous puissiez avoir, et pourtant… aujourd'hui, vous êtes là, à mes côtés alors que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. La réalité frappait cet homme replet aux bajoues tombantes et au corps malmené par les excès de la vie. Il allait entraîner tous ceux qui lui étaient chers dans sa chute.

\- Vous quitterez l’Élysée ce soir, Manuel, et vous n'y paraîtrez plus. _Ne contestez pas un ordre du Président_! tonna-t-il tandis que la bouche de son Premier Ministre, déformée par la surprise, allait émettre un cri de protestation. Je ne vous laisse que le temps de mettre vos affaires en ordre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit Manuel. Aurai-je… ?

\- Ne croyez pas que je veuilles vous punir. C'est pour vous que je fais ça. Tenez, sourit-il en sortant d'une de ses poches un petit carton où avait été griffonné une adresse en toute hâte. Ceci vous sera utile. Et que personne ne sache.

Manuel rangea la missive dans une poche intérieure, sans comprendre. Le Président lui sourit, avant de poser deux mains fermes sur les fières épaules de son fidèle allier.

\- Partez, Manuel, le supplia-t-il. Faites-vous oublier. Quand je ne serai plus là, la Ligue va s'entre-dévorer – si la Garde ne l'anéanti pas avant. Je veux racheter mes erreurs et vous sauver, Manuel. Alors par pitié, écoutez-moi et fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous êtes le Premier Ministre : vous serez jugez coupable pour toutes mes maladresses et toutes ces promesses que je n'ai pas su tenir. Et ça, je ne le veux pas.

\- Je…

\- Ne vous perdez pas en de vaines illusions. Le pouvoir, au final, c'est ce qui nous tue. Regardez-moi, gloussa-t-il. Regardez ce qu'il reste de moi. Et puis… vous aurez bien mieux à faire. Allez à cette adresse, Manuel, et réparez mes fautes.

Le Président perdit soudain son sourire, et releva la tête. Il était redevenu cet homme d’État que rien ne pouvait atteindre.

\- Dans deux heures, j'annoncerai la dissolution du Gouvernement. J'exige que vous et tous vos ministres ayez quitté L’Élysée dès ce soir.

Manuel approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de tourner lentement les talons. Sur le seuil du bureau présidentiel, il se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer la magnifique solitude de cet ami qui le chassait.

\- Mes respects, Monsieur le Président, le salua-t-il en guise d'adieu.

\- Bonne chance, Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

Et tandis que la lourde porte se refermait, François essuya d'un regard du pouce ces larmes qu'il avait su retenir. « Merci pour tout, mon ami, » souffla-t-il dans le vide avant de regagner la chaleur de l’Élysée.

Il n'y avait, selon lui, pas de plus belle façon que de dire « Adieu » à quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait. Car il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pour lui. Cette nuit serait la dernière, et il entendait la vivre seule. Ni sa campagne, ni ses enfants, ni ceux en qui il avait placé sa confiance, ne devaient venir troubler ses derniers instants.

C'était ainsi qu'il entendait se battre contre cette maladie. En la battant à son propre jeu. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser choisir l'heure de sa mort à sa place !

À huit heures précises, prétextant une fatigue soudaine, le Président Hollande s'isola pour s'allonger sur son lit, les bras en croix. Sans la moindre hésitation, il brisa entre ses molaires une petite fiole de cyanure.

Ce fut très rapide. Et presque sans douleur. Du moins, celle-ci ne saurait être pire que le cancer qui lui rongeait les os.

  


*

  


Jean-Luc Mélenchon alluma sa quatrième cigarette de la journée, avant de se servir une généreuse rasade d'eau de vie. Un instant, il contempla le miroitement de la lumière à travers le liquide translucide, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait.

\- Ah ! exhala-t-il en reposant vigoureusement le verre sur la table. Le Président est mort ! Vive le Président ! C'est pas ce qu'on disait, pour les Rois ?

Un sourire illumina son visage aussi ridé qu'un vieux pruneau abandonné sur le coin d'une corbeille de fruits. Autour de lui, on s'agitait, on braillait, on brassait de l'air, on s'excitait en de vaines paroles. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Ce tourbillon était son quotidien depuis plus de deux ans, le jour où ses quartiers avaient chassé à la Ligue.

Ce vieil utopiste qui se rêvait en Dirigeant de Paris, avait assis sa prise de pouvoir sur sa seule personnalité. Cet homme charismatique était un fieffé renard, qui connaissait et distillait la science des mots dans son cerveau alambiqué. Il avait parlé de Résistance, de Combat, de Peuple contre les Élites et avait baptisé ses partisans les « Insoumis. »

Il jubilait. Lui qui était devenu en peu de temps une force politique avec laquelle il fallait compter, lui qui avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir dans l'espoir de tout balayé, avait reçu l'information avant même les cadors de la Ligue et de la Garde.

\- Il a fini par se donner la mort, mon pauvre Alexis, soupira Jean-Luc en saisissant la bouteille pour remplir le verre de son adjoint, Alexis Corbière. Après quatre ans de règne, il a fallut qu'il se suicide !

Alexis, pourtant véhément et toujours prompt à écorner ses adversaires, se garda pourtant de tout commentaire. La disparition du Président lui avait tout de même fait un choc. Dès l'instant où il apprit sa maladie, et combien il devait souffrir, il avait cessé de médire. Il avait eu pitié, en quelque sorte…

… choisir de s'endormir, et surtout, de s'endormir _seul_ plutôt que de rester en vie pour profiter encore un peu de ses proches, ce devait être une décision difficile.

\- Les rats ont quitté le navire, continuait Jean-Luc, perdu dans ses réflexions. Ils ont senti le vent tourner, et ils se sont enfuit comme des lâches. Et ils ont eu raison ! Siffla-t-il. Le peuple est régicide.

\- Vous devez prendre la parole, assura Alexis. Vous devez dire à nos concitoyens ce que vous attendez d'eux.

\- Et me précipiter ? Non, sourit Jean-Luc. Non, certainement pas. Garçon ! Une autre bouteille !

Diligemment un jeune serveur vint les débarrasser de la bouteille vide pour poser sur leur petite table une autre.

Homme qui se voulait du peuple, Jean-Luc dédaignait les lieux de pouvoirs, et avait fait de ce petit troquet du XVIIe son fief. Les Insoumis y voyaient une belle démonstration d'affection et d'humilité.

Tout ceci n'était en réalité que de la stratégie. Jean-Luc était un mystificateur, un orateur messianique qui savait jouer de la fascination qu'il provoquait.

\- Ce sont des rats, assura Jean-Luc à voix si basse que son adjoint du se pencher pour l'entendre, mais des rats qui peuvent très bien reprendre les rennes de la Ligue. Hollande est peut-être mort et ses fidèles sont sans doute en train de le pleurer, mais pas ses soldats. Fabius, Royal, Sapin, Touraine, Le Drian, Le Foll, Cazeneuve, Cambadélis… ils sont encore là, et ils pourraient me nuire. Ils ne sont pas assez stupide pour croire que nous ne sommes pas un danger.

Et il les connaissait bien. Le grand marabout des Insoumis avait en réalité travailler pour ce Roi honnis dont il ne pleurait pas la fin Shakespearienne.

\- Et il ne faut surtout pas oublier les Frondeurs, réfléchit Jean-Luc. Ils sont affaiblis, mais ils sont comme des loups qui attendent que la proie se fatigue avant de fondre en meute sur elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Tu vas appeler Philippe, souffla-t-il. Et tu vas lui donner ceci.

Jean-Luc décira un bout de papier, avant d'inscrire d'un main élégante et d'une écriture ronde et belle, un mystérieux vers en latin. _Princeps occidere nolite timere bonum est._

\- Ce qu'il y a de beau dans la langue française comme la langue latine, ricana Jean-Luc, c'est l'importance de la ponctuation. Tu remarqueras qu'il n'y en a pas. C'est toute la beauté de cette phrase qui a tuée Édouard II ! On peur la lire de deux façons : « Ne tuez pas les Princes, il est bon de craindre de faire cette chose » ou bien « Ne craignez pas de tuer les Princes, cette chose est bonne. » Philippe comprendra.

\- Vous vous protégez en cas où cette missive tombe entre de mauvaises mains, sourit Alexis.

\- Il est toujours très important de connaître son Histoire, assura Jean-Luc comme une sentence avant de vider d'une traite une nouvelle rasade d'eau de vie.

  


*

  


Comme tout le monde, Bruno Lemaire avait apprit la mort de François Hollande lorsque les cloches de toutes les églises de la ville s'étaient mises à tinter suivant un rythme régulier et sinistre. La surprise avait été de taille, brutale, et cette nuit, le peuple, pour une fois uni, se recueillait.

Le président venait de se donner la mort. Ainsi se terminait le règne de la Ligue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? S'était emportée son épouse tandis qu'un messager de Nicolas Sarkozy était venu le prévenir que sa présence était requise. Vous allez tous vous jeter sur le cadavre comme des charognards ? La Garde n'est pas une bande de vautours ! Pourquoi ils te convoquent ? Ils ne peuvent pas attendre demain !

\- La Garde doit se montrer forte, avait simplement répondu Bruno. C'est ce que nos concitoyens attendent de nous.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, il s'était alors rendu au siège de la Garde. Pénétrant en ces lieux qu'il connaissait que trop bien, il ne s'étonna pas du silence qui régnait en ces lieux, ni de l'absence de son personnel.

Il était très tard. La vieille horloge à l'entrée indiquait qu'il était dix heures passée.

D'un pas tranquille, il grimpa les trois étages où l'attendaient le Conseil. Ce n'était plus le temps des palabres. Désormais, il leur faudrait appliquer leurs bonnes résolutions… Et il entendait jouer un rôle important.

D'un geste vif et conquérant, il ouvrit la grande porte grinçante du salon où d'ordinaire ils se réunissaient.

Il se figea tandis qu'il ne rencontrait que l'obscurité. Le salon était plongé dans le noir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries… ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Troublé, il fit quelques pas sur la moelleuse moquette qui en avait entendu des confidences et des intrigues.

On l'empoigna soudain par derrière. Deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent, l'empêchant de lever les poings tandis que autre poigne s'était enroulée autour de ses jambes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Hurla-t-il en se débattant comme un beau diable. Lâchez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Lâchez-moi !

Tout à sa terreur, il continuait de voiciféré, essayait vainement de dégager ses bras pour attaquer ces deux lâches qui le retenaient. Il parvint par miracle à dégager une jambe, et sans réfléchir, l'étendit violemment, espérant frapper un asaillant. Un cri bien sentir sous son talon qu'il avait atteint un menton, avait bien entendu le gémissement qu'il s'en était suivit. Celui qui le retenait dans le dos lâcha son bras droit. Aussitôt, Bruno lança sa main en arrière, essayant de griffer son agresser.

Un bras vint l'étrangler. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le goût du fer sur sa langue. Le sang affluait à ses tempes tandis qu'il se débattait avant davantage de force, sans plus réfléchir, ne se laissant guider que par l'instinct. Il essayait de mordre, de griffer, de cogner, de s'échapper sans pouvoir y parvenir. Tout ce fut plus que sueur, coups, douleur, étourdissement…

A bout de souffle, à demi étrangler, il se laissa lentement glisser, épuisé. Son corps qui ne pouvait en supporter davantage se laissa doucement engourdir. Ses agresseurs l'immobilisèrent, profitant de son état de faiblesse pour le maintenir.

Bruno papillonna des yeux un instant. Une lumière attira cependant son attention. Son regard s'agrandit en reconnaissant le visage de Nicolas Sarkozy qui s'approchait, une chandelle à la main pour toute lumière.

\- Tu pensais réellement pouvoir devenir le… comment disais-tu déjà ? Ah ouais, le leader naturel de la Garde ?

Bruno ouvrit bien la bouche pour se détendre, sans pouvoir cependant émettre le moindre son.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Nicolas. C'est bien ce qu'il t'as dis, François ?

\- Mot pour mot, affirma François Baroin dans son dos – c'était visiblement lui qui l'étranglait.

Baissant les yeux pour voir le visage de celui qui maintenait ses jambes, Bruno reconnu alors le visage de Laurent Wauquiez qui le narguait d'un sourire arrogant.

\- Tu pensais vraiment me détrôner ? _Moi_?

Bruno ne parvint qu'à pousser un râle. Nicolas ricana, avant d'approcher son visage du sien, si prêt que leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

\- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, souffla-t-il. Nous sommes dans une situation délicate. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que nous soyons balayés ! Nous sommes à un tournant de notre histoire et toi qui n'est personne tu parles de révolte ?

Il eut un rire amer.

\- La Seine, ordonna-t-il à ses deux lieutenants zélés.

Sa dernière pensée ne fut ni pour son épouse, ni pour son enfant. Il fut simplement saisit d'une indicible terreur face au regard d'acier de Nicolas Sarkozy.

On repêcha le lendemain son corps dans les eaux troubles de la Seine, sur les terres de la Garde. Ses assassins n'avaient même pas prit la peine de le lester pour le faire couler. Les marques violacées autour de son cou ne laissaient aucun doute quant au _modus_ _operandi_.

On s'émut dans les rangs de la Garde de la « disparition tragique d'un homme qui toujours servi la ville et son clan avec dignité et honneur. » On parla d'un « assassinat odieux » tout en laissant planer le doute sur les implications possibles de la Ligue.

Il aurait droit à une belle tombe. Et une cérémonie avec les honneurs. De quoi consoler la veuve.

L'affaire fut assez vite enterrée. Mais dans les couloirs de la Garde, on se le tint pour dit. Bien imprudent celui qui oserait défier Nicolas et ceux qui le soutenaient jusque dans le meurtre.


End file.
